Cometstar's Destiny
by Streamblossom
Summary: Ever since she was a kit, Cometstreak had haunting visions of the future. Will she lead the clans out of the darkness or collapse under the weight of her destiny?


Cometstar's

Destiny

By: Hannah Cho

Special thanks to Kiana Honma

and Warriors Series by Erin Hunter,

especially the books SkyClan's Destiny,

Bluestar's Prophecy, Yellowfang's

Secret, and Firestar's Quest. And Thank

 **You** for reading!

Prologue

" You shall be cursed! You and your kits!" shouted Sunbeam to the sleeping queen, Leafshine.

Suddenly, Leafshine woke up from the dream.

"I will be cursed," she whispered to herself. She had remembered what the StarClan cat had said.

"Me and my kits."

She prodded her swollen stomach and sighed.

" I just hope that it would not harm the kits much." she sighed.

Then she went back to sleep.

" You foolish cat!" yelled Sunbeam. " You will pay for breaking the codes of the cats! You and your Clan will see what would happen to you tomorrow."

" Oh, Sunbeam," another cat with stars in her fur padded up to him. " Give her a chance, I know she did not to kill her kin, anyway, I'm her mother, I know her." this was Moonshine.

" No! You fool! All of you are just fools! What she had done is unacceptable! You hear me, fool!?" Sunbeam slashed at Moonshine's face.

Leafshine yowled in pain as she saw her mother fade away from her, and Sunbeam also fade. Her mind spun many times before she could find herself in another place. " _The Place Of No Stars!?_ " Leafshine was so confused. Why was she here? Then, she heard a voice.

" Welcome, Leafshine," said a dark and evil voice.

Leafshine turned. When she turned, she saw her father, Blazefire.

"Wha-what am I doing here?" Leafshine stuttered.

" You just are. Tomorrow you will join StarClan, traitor." Blazefire hissed, and slashed at her face.

" I never was a traitor!" Leafshine protested fighting her father's strong paws.

"You are! You betrayed me! You left me to come here! You could have left me!" Blazefire's teeth were gleaming with anger.

This was true. Leafshine had to kill Blazefire to defend her mother.

" You will pay…"

Chapter 1

" What beautiful kits, Leafshine!" mewed the medicine cat, Streakwind.

Leafshine was too restless to answer. Her father's words kept ringing inside her head.

" _You will pay…"_ she thought silently.

" So, what are you naming her?" asked her mate, Stormcloud.

"What?" Leafshine asked, dazed.

"Our kit's name…" Stormcloud said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, yes. How about Cometkit?" suggested Leafshine.

"Splendid." said Stormcloud.

Suddenly, there was a loud yowl from Silverstar, StreamClan's leader.

"FlowerClan is attacking!" she yowled. " They're headed toward main camp!"

There was a loud screech of cats tearing out of their dens to attack the invading clan. There were screeches of battle and tearing of claws.

" Why are you invading us?" yowled Silverstar to Darkstar, FlowerClan's leader.

" You know perfectly well. Your Clan has been stealing prey off our borders." Darkstar growled savagely. " Confess and we'll leave!"

" No! Our Clan would never do that! We don't want your smelly fish anyway! Gross." Silverstar screeched as Darkstar pinned her down.

" Of course you did it! StreamClan cannot be trusted!" with that he ripped into Silverstar's pelt, but she wriggled away.

Silverstar slashed her claws into Darkstar's face. Drops of blood fell from his face.

"We did not steal your smelly fish!" she spat.

Darkstar padded away.

"Attack the nursery! This Clan is lying! They did take our prey! Attack the nursery and they will confess." Darkstar yowled to his cats.

With that, the FlowerClan cats bounded off to the nursery, while Darkstar pinned Silverstar down.

"Keep the Nursery safe!" Silverstar managed to choke out.

" Confess, or we'll stay and wreck the camp." Darkstar spat.

"WE DID NOT TAKE IT!" Silverstar screeched, throwing Darkstar off her.

"Help me! They are trying to take Cometkit!" screeched Leafshine.

"Okay! Coming!" yowled Moondarkness.

Suddenly, a cat jumped on Leafshine.

" You deserve to die. All of you. All of you in your Clan," said the cat.

"Help me, Moondarkness! Help!" Leafshine yowled.

Moondarkness scratched at the cat's face, but missed. Then, she crawled onto the cat's back.

"Get off!" hissed the cat, throwing Moondarkness to the other side of the nursery.

Suddenly, there was a tearing of fur, and then there was a limp shape of Leafshine.

" Cats retreat!" yowled Silverstar.

"The battle has been won, Darkstar," Silverstar dipped her head to the FlowerClan leader.

"Don't you ever steal our prey again." hissed Darkstar, then flicked his tail to motion his cats to leave.

" Any major injuries?" asked Streakwind.

" No, only minor ones," said Grasspaw, Streakwind's apprentice.

Suddenly, Moondarkness pushed through the crowd.

"Leafshine! She's DEAD!" she wailed. "She's lying in the nursery!"

The Clan rushed into the nursery to see what had happened.

Stormcloud crashed through the cats to see. He lay his nose against Leafshine's flank.

"Leafshine, I wished you could have lived longer," choked Stormcloud.

" She's gone." Streakwind mewed in Stormcloud's ear.

She pulled him away from the dead queen.

"She's in StarClan now," Moondarkness tried to comfort him.

"Yes. Anyway, get on to your duties! Tonight we will keep vigil for her, and by the way, is Cometkit safe?" meowed Silverstar.

" Yes, Cometkit is safe. She's with my kits." Larksong meowed, unwrapping her tail to show that Cometkit was there.

"Thank you Larksong, for keeping my kit. Will you help me feed her and take care of her?" Stormcloud meowed.

Larksong blinked then said, " Of course. Leafshine was a honorable cat, I will be honored to take care of her kit."

"Cats! We need better border patrols! Silverflare, Riverrock, Sparrowfur, and Fernpelt, go on patrol now!" meowed Mesarock, the deputy. "and watch out for more FlowerClan invaders," he added darkly.

As the cats bounded off, Larksong began to lick the kits. Cometkit gave out a wail.

"Don't worry, Cometkit, you'll be safe with me." she meowed.

"I want my mommy!" Cometkit screeched.

The other kits just blinked at her.

" Your mommy is dead, you crazy kit. You should be called Crazykit," Squirrelkit, a kit of Larksong's meowed, matter of factly.

The other kits mewed with laughter. Cometkit hung her head.

"Lionkit! Rainkit! Squirrelkit! Amethystkit! Don't make fun of her! She is like a sibling to you now." Larksong scolded her kits harshly.

"We're sorry, mama." the kits squeaked in unison.

" That's better. Now go out and play with Cometkit. Teach her your games."

The kits padded out of the den. The air was misty and cool, and the kits were delighted to play in the sun.

" Hey! Let's play Clan Battle!" Rainkit suggested.

"Okay!" agreed a delighted Amethystkit. Then, she turned to Cometkit.

"You know how to play Clan Battle, right?"

Cometkit shook her head. " I was just born, remember?"

"Oh yea-ah" Lionkit said, clearly amused. "I almost forgot!"

" Teach her!" meowed Rainkit, excitement filled.

"So, you just pick a clan to be in, usually there's two clans. So then we fight the other clan that you are not in, but no claws. Got it?" Lionkit meowed.

"I guess so,"

" Okay then! Let's play! Choose sides and make a clan name!" Squirrelkit hissed, pistly.

Amethystkit padded over to Cometkit and Rainkit, who were already partnered up. Lionkit padded over to Squirrelkit.

"Hey! Its she-kits versus toms!" squeaked Rainkit.

"Like we don't know that." Squirrelkit meowed, clearly annoyed. "Who's your leader? For my clan, that's me. Squirrelstar of SquirrelClan!"

"No fair! You are always leader." complained Lionkit.

"Too bad." Squirrelkit spat.

"Hey, Cometkit, do you want to be leader?" asked Amethystkit.

" Okay, I don't see why not. What do I do?"

" You make orders to us and fight!" meowed Rainkit.

"I guess," Cometkit mumbled.

Then that was set, then. Cometkit would be Cometstar of CometClan.

"Okay, then, let's play already!" Squirrelkit yowled, pouncing on Rainkit, knocking her down.

"Hey!" Rainkit squealed, surprised.

" You can't expect that your enemy will wait for you," Squirrelkit meowed.

" Uh, CometClan, attack! I guess." Cometkit mewed softly.

Amethystkit was about to spring, but when she saw Snowfeather approaching, she stopped. In fact, all the kits shrank back and stopped playing. Snowfeather was known to be the crankiest and meanest to the kits.

"Here comes cranky Snowfeather," Lionkit whispered to Cometkit. "Don't do anything." he added.

The kits froze as Snowfeather approached. She wore glistening green hostile eyes as she came toward them. The kit's jaws were wide open.

" What were you kits playing?" she hissed.

But without letting them answer, she added, "Battle, I suppose? I saw you kits rolling around on each other."

"Ye-es" Squirrelkit trembled with fear. For once, he was scared of something.

"Well, you foolish kits! You know better not to play battle when a cat has died! You fools! All of you kits!" she spat angrily. " My sister had died, and you kits are just playing happily, not having a care in the world!"

With that, she stalked away angrily, lashing out her tail angrily.

" I think we better go back to the den," Amethystkit suggested.

" Yes!" Cometkit squeaked, fright filled and eyes wide with fear.

Chapter 2

Back in the den, the kits were Larksong's kits were all playing happily, while Cometkit snuggled at Larksong's legs.

" Why don't you go play with them?" Larksong meowed, flicking her tail at her kits after telling Cometkit about StarClan and the Place of no Stars.

" I'm tired ." Cometkit complained. But this was not the truth. She was scared. Scared of battle, scared of Snowfeather, and most of all, scared of The Place of no Stars.

" Why don't you go sleep, it might make you feel better, " Larksong could tell that Cometkit was scared. " Maybe you'll even meet a StarClan cat!"

" I guess, " said Cometkit. " but what if I meet a cat from Dark Forest!?" Dark Forest was another name for The Place with no Stars.

" You won't, most cats don't." Larksong said soothingly.

"Okay," Cometkit said, a little still frightened by the thought of meeting a Dark Forest cat.

" Now, now, go to sleep, there's nothing to worry about." Larksong murmured, as Cometkit settled down to sleep.

Cometkit drifted off to sleep, and the warmth of Larksong's body comforted her.

Cometkit opened her eyes. There was grass and leaves and stars all around her.

" _Where am I?"_ Cometkit wondered to herself.

This was not the nursery den. This was something different. Suddenly, she heard pawsteps behind her. She spun around. Behind her, was a beautiful silver she- cat.

" Who are you? And where am I?" she yowled, confused and dazed.

" Do not be afraid," said the silvery she-cat. " I am Streamstar, the first leader of StreamClan, your clan. You are in StarClan."

" StarClan?!" Cometkit could not believe her ears.

"Yes." Streamstar nodded her head to her. " Come with me. I have something to show you."

Cometkit nodded, then went to follow the beautiful she-cat. Streamstar padded toward a sparkling stream of water and stopped.

" Now I must leave you. Lap up some water, and it will guide you on your journey here. " as she said this, the silver she-cat turned paler and paler, and finally disappeared.

Cometkit yowled with disappointment. She had never felt so alone and abandoned. The forest and trees seemed to stretch out onto forever, never ending. But she did as told. She stood down to the stream and lapped up a few drops. As she did, she was then surrounded with dark and eerie silence and darkness. She turned around. Behind, her, there seemed to be a cat. A cat that looked exactly like her, but much stronger and older.

The cat looked at her. It was her. Just much older, Cometkit decided.

Cometkit padded over to the cat. As she was about to touch her, it vanished and darkness fell all around Cometkit. Cometkit gasped as a eerie voice filled the darkness.

" Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours."

The voice faded away. Cometkit shuddered at what the voice had said. Suddenly, Cometkit heard a rustle in the bush behind her. Cometkit wailed in fright, as she saw a cat emerge from the bushes.

" Do not be afraid. My name is Riverbank, and I will lead you through your life. I was a former medicine cat in StreamClan. Your destiny awaits you, young kit. " the she-cat meowed, her muzzle touching Cometkit's pelt.

"I want to go home!" Cometkit mewed, frightened by what is happening.

" You will be safe here, in StarClan. "

Suddenly, Cometkit felt a sensation of happiness and felt secure. She followed the she-cat wherever she went. Then, Riverbank spoke up.

" I need to leave you now, Cometkit. May StarClan guide your path that awaits you."

Riverbank dipped her head to Cometkit, and became lighter and lighter, until she gradually disappeared. Cometkit then felt the stars and the sky disappearing from her, and she let out a wail of distress.

" Why does everything have to fade away from me?" the tiny kit wailed.

Chapter 3

" Cometkit! Cometkit! Wake up! You're having bad dreams." Larksong licked at the wailing kit's fur.

Cometkit blinked. " I'm fine!"

" Okay, just checking. You were wailing in your dreams." the queen paused for a minute. " Why don't you play with my kits, Cometkit?"

"Okay, fine."

Cometkit hesitated a second, before she bounded off, almost crashing into Squirrelkit, who was standing in the clearing.

" Hey, watch it, you mouse-brain lump of fur," Squirrelkit hissed at the small kit.

"So rude, Squirrelkit, you should know better!" Larksong scolded the tan brown kit.

" Whatever," Squirrelkit hissed. " Stay out of my fur!" he added to Cometkit.

" Squirrelkit! Apologize to her!" Larksong hissed at her kit.

" I'm SO sorry," the tan and brown kit meowed sarcastically to Cometkit.

" Anyway," Amethystkit meowed, butting into the conversation, "Let's play Moss Ball!"

The other kits hurriedly agreed to the idea, and quickly found a few balls of moss and began batting them into the air with their tiny paws. When it was Squirrelkit turn, the kit grabbed the hunk of moss with his paws, and threw it very forcefully at Cometkit. "Ahh, ahhh!" The tiny kit was terrified by the ball of moss flying at her, so much that Cometkit was petrified and couldn't move out of the way. _**WHAM!**_ The moss ball scored a direct hit on Cometkit's eye. Squirrelkit sneered.

He said, "What a weakling! I bet Amethystkit could stand that!"

"Hey! I'm not a weakling!" Cometkit cried out. Larksong came rushing out of her den.

When she saw Cometkit, bleeding and crying, she instantly dashed over to the kits. She carefully examined her wounds and then called out:

" Who did this?! Is it you, Squirrelkit?"

Squirrelkit shrank behind his siblings.

"Oh, Squirrelkit, I know it's you. Now, Squirrelkit, go into the nursery and reflect about what you did. " and when the kit just stood there, Larksong added, " Go. NOW."

Squirrelkit trotted angrily to the nursery, leaving his siblings with bewildered looks on their faces.

" Okay, kits, you must be careful when playing with Cometkit, okay?" Larksong meowed.

" Yes, mama." the kits all chirruped, except for Squirrelkit, stuck in the den.

" Very well. Now, behave yourselves while I go take Cometkit to the Medicine den." with that, Larksong whipped around, holding Cometkit by the scruff, and walked carefully to the medicine den. Cometkit let out a tiny whine.

"Hello? Streakwind? Grasspaw? Are you in here?" Larksong called, putting Cometkit on a nest of moss and feathers. A gray she-cat with orange, red and yellow streaks in her fur padded out of the shadows.

" Greetings Larksong. Is there any- oh my goodness." Her gaze rested on top of the little kit in front of her. She dashed back inside of her den, and came out with a bundle of herbs and Grasspaw tailing her. Grasspaw looked at Cometkit and brought cobwebs and marigold.

"Hold still, little one. You're going to open your wounds if you keep wriggling." Streakwind said. It was true. Every time Cometkit wriggled, it hurt more and more. Streakwind turned to her apprentice.

" Grasspaw, get me some cobweb and a poultice of marigold."

The silvery young cat dipped his head, then set off to get the cobweb and marigold as his mentor told him.

"Larksong, you can go back to the den, now. I'll take care of her and call you when she's done." Streakwind meowed to the queen calmly.

" It's only a minor injury." The medicine cat reassured the queen.

Larksong dipped her head to the medicine cat, and took one last look at the kits wound, before crawling out of the medicine cat's den. Grasspaw came bounding to the medicine cat.

" Here's the medicine!" He squeaked, setting the marigold on Cometkit's eye, and wrapping the cobweb over a deep gash on Cometkit's left ear.

" Thank you, Grasspaw. Now see if you could collect some herbs." Streakwind mewed to the small apprentice.

Grasspaw went bounding out of the den, in search of herbs.

"Now, little kit, you are a really special kit with a destiny behind you. StarClan told me that when there is a kit with a scar on her ear, she is the one that would save the Clans from darkness. Do not tell yet anyone about this destiny, young cat. " Streakwind whispered all this into the sleeping kit's ear.

Cometkit lifted one sleepy eye.

" What?" She squeaked.

" You will know during the right time." was Streakwind's answer.

" Now I will take you back to the nursery, tell Larksong to send you in here every day for fresh poultice. Be careful while you are playing. Okay?"

" Yes, Streakwind. I'll have Larksong tell Squirrelkit that, too. "

With that, Streakwind picked the silver kit by the scruff and carried her to the nursery den.

" Larksong, we're done," Streakwind called into the nursery den.

" Thank you, Streakwind for all your help." Larksong came swiftly to her and carried Cometkit back into the nest.

" Bring her over to the medicine den everyday for fresh poultice!" Streakwind called, before sailing away, back to the medicine den.

" Of course, Streakwind!" Larksong meowed to the she-cat.

"Now then, let's go get something tasty and then we can go see Foxdawn and Wavewind. I think we have a good chance that they'll tell us a story!" She said to all the kits.

Chapter 4

"And then… A great big Tigerclan cat leaped out, and attacked Goldenfire! Goldenfire slashed at her attacker, trying to defend herself. The Tigerclan cat snarled, ' You! You don't belong here!' Goldenfire ducked and rolled underneath the great big cat, slashing at his belly as she passed underneath his paws. She quickly stood up and started off, but stopped after a couple fox-lengths. 'Nice meeting you, now… um, gotta fly!' And y'know what Goldenfire did, kits?" Foxdawn said to the kits, who had their eyes as wide as deathberries. Stormkit stammered, " N-No! What did she do, Foxdawn?" "Well, she started running, and then she suddenly lept, flying into the air, gliding through the sky. The Tigerclan cat was amazed, and called after her, 'M-my name is Shadestripe! Can we fight again soon?' Goldenfire just grinned and flew into the golden twilight. After that… Well, sorry young'uns. We gotta finish tomorrow. Your mama's waiting for you outside." She replied, grooming herself.

The kits piled out of the elders' den, crashing into their mother.

"Well, did Foxdawn tell you a good story?" Larksong meowed to her kits.

" Yes! Foxdawn's the best!" The kits mewed, all except Squirrelkit, who snorted. Larksong didn't hear the kit's snort.

"Now, kits, let us go and rest in our den. It's almost time for you to sleep. The kits bundled into the nursery and squirmed for a warm spot near Larksong.

" Kits! Wake up! Today, Squirrelkit, Amethystkit, Lionkit, and Rainkit are going to be made apprentices!" Larksong mewed happily to her kits.

 _All her kits. Not me._ Cometkit thought spitefully to herself. _My turn will come._

" YES! I"M GOING TO BE THE BEST WARRIOR OF THE CLANS!" Amethystkit screeched in excitement, then looked at Cometkit's angry expression. " Sorry, Cometkit. I really wished we could've been apprentices together."

Cometkit nodded. "Yes, Amethyst-" she began, but was cut off by Squirrelkit.

" It'll take MOONS before you get made apprentice. By then, we're already warriors." Squirrelkit puffed out his chest as he said this.

" All cats of StreamClan! Come to Clan Rock for a meeting!" Silver-

-star yowled.

" It's for us!" Lionkit squeaked excitedly.

" Stop acting like a dumb kit. Like her." Squirrelkit hissed, flicking his tail toward Cometkit.

" Squirrelkit!" Larksong hissed crossly.

The cats headed out of the den.

" Squirrelkit. Come up." Silverstar mewed. " Do you wish to train in the path of a warrior?" Silverstar meowed.

" I do." Squirrelkit mewed.

" Than by the powers of StarClan, you should now be known as Squirrelpaw. May StarClan light your path." Then, Silverstar's gaze travelled amongst the cats, until it rested on Snowfeather.

" Snowfeather. You are ready to train an apprentice. Your loyalty has served your clan well."

Snowfeather dipped her head. " Yes."

Beside Cometkit, Amethystkit gasped."He's got Snowfeather!"

Squirrelpaw's nose was twitching in nervousness. But he calmed down when Snowfeather touched noses with him.

" Amethystkit!" Silverstar meowed.

Amethystkit squeaked as she walked up to her sibling, his mentor, and Silverstar.

" Amethystkit, is it your wish to follow the path of a warrior?"

" YES!" Amethyst squealed excitedly.

" Than by the powers of StarClan, your name will be Amethystpaw. Crowwing, your energy and love has served your clan well. You will be Amethystpaw's mentor."

" Oh, it will be a honor." Crowwing meowed, and ran up to touch noses with Amethystpaw.

" May StarClan light your path." Mewed Silverstar.

" Lionkit, come up."

Lionkit bounded up to his leader.

" Lionkit. Do you want to train in the path of a warrior?"

"I do." Lionkit's voice quivered in excitement.

" Than in the powers of StarClan, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Stoneclaw, I know your strength has served your clan well. You are ready to train a second apprentice. You will be Lionpaw's mentor."

" Yes, Silverstar! I won't let you down!" The tom meowed, then padded up to touch noses with Lionpaw.

"Rainkit. Come up to join us." Silverstar's kind gaze rested upon the kit.

Rainkit ran all the way up to Silverstar in excitement.

" Rainkit! Is it your wish to become a warrior some day?"

" Of course!" Rainkit's voice rang throughout the clearing.

" Then with the powers of StarClan, young cat, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Rabbitears, you have served your clan well by hunting endlessly. I trust you will pass on your skills to Rainpaw."

" Yes, I will!" The young tom's eyes shone.

"Squirrelpaw! Lionpaw! Rainpaw! Amethystpaw!Squirrelpaw! Lionpaw! Rainpaw! Amethystpaw!Squirrelpaw! Lionpaw! Rainpaw! Amethystpaw!Squirrelpaw! Lionpaw! Rainpaw! Amethystpaw!Squirrelpaw! Lionpaw! Rainpaw! Amethystpaw!" The clan yowled. Larksong, and her mate, Stonetooth's eyes shone with pride for their kits.

Chapter 5

Four moons had passed after Larksong's kits had been made apprentices. Cometkit had grown a lot, and Snowwing had moved into the nursery as a pregnant queen.

" Cometkit, you are getting quite old." Snowwing commented.

Larkwing purred. " It won't be long until she becomes an apprentice,"

Squirrelpaw came into the den. " I'm here to change your bedding. " he snorted. " Snowfeather told me to."

Cometkit purred. It was funny watching him complain about the duties. Squirrelkit removed all the bedding carefully, then went to fetch moss and feathers to line the nests.

" Why don't you go see what the apprentices are doing?" Larksong asked.

" Okay, I wi-" Cometkit was cut off by a loud wail.

" Silverstar's DEAD!" Screeched Rainfeather, as she came in the clearing holding Silverstar by the scruff with her patrol.

Every single cat in the patrol was hurt. Streakwind rushed to the cats. After sniffing the wounds, she asked, " What happened?!"

" We were patrolling the clan border when a badger leaped up and fought us. We didn't know it was Silverstar's last life. " Moondarkness's voice hung with grief.

Poolcloud lifted his head. " She died a warrior's death. She saved my life."the young tom's eyes were glazed with fear and grief.

" Lay her out." Rainfeather meowed calmly. " Tonight we shall keep vigil for her. With that, Rainfeather jumped up to the Clan Rock.

" All cats of StreamClan!" Rainfeather yowled.

The cats went to the clearing near where Rainfeather was standing. There were gasps of shock when they saw Silverstar's limp body and Rainfeather on the Clan Rock.

" Silverstar has died a warrior's death. We will mourn for her many moons to come!" Rainfeather yowled. " As for me, I will go to the Moon Stone now. StreamClan will remain strong!"

Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd of cats. With that, Rainfeather sprang from the rock and went to the medicine den.

Within a moment, Rainfeather was off to the Moon Pool with Streakwind at her side. Cometkit watched this all with excitement, until Larksong caught her staring at Silverstar's limp body. Larksong swept her away with her long tail, and lead her to the nursery.

" Now, Cometkit, you mustn't look at things like that," Larksong said gently.

A day had passed since Rainfeather had been to the Moon Stone. She had not returned.

" Where is Rainfeather?" Meowed Cometkit nervously. " She hasn't appointed a deputy."

" It's okay." Larksong meowed, but Cometkit could tell that she was worried.

Suddenly, as Larksong said it, they heard a soft patter of paws.

" They're back!" Goldenmoon mewed.

" Rainstar!Rainstar!Rainstar!Rainstar!Rainstar!Rainstar!Rainstar!" The Clan meowed to pay their respects to the young leader.

Rainstar lifted her tail for silence. The cheering died down. Rainstar then jumped up to the Clan Rock.

" All cats old enough to catch prey, come here for a meeting!" She yowled.

The cats obeyed quickly, eager to hear what she would say.

" StarClan has been well enough to grant me nine lives, and now I shall appoint a deputy." Her gaze fell on the cats.

" Stoneclaw, will you be my deputy?"

" Yes. It will be a honor." Was all he could say.

" Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw!" The clan cheered for the young deputy.

As the voices quieted down, Rainstar raised her voice.

" I think we have a new warrior amongst us." She mewed calmly.

Squirrelpaw gasped. " I bet it's me." Rainstar stared at the apprentice.

" Crowwing, has your apprentice pass her final assessment, going to the Moon Stone?" Rainstar meowed calmly, never taking her eyes off Amethystpaw.

" Yes, Rainstar." Mewed Crowwing.

" Amethystpaw. Come up." Rainstar meowed.

Amethystpaw's ears twitched with excitement as she bounded up to the leader.

" Amethystpaw, do you wish to protect your clan as a warrior, even if it costs your life?"

" I do." Amethystpaw's eyes shone.

" Then by the powers of StarClan, you shall be known as Amethystheart. May StarClan light your path." Rainstar touched noses with the young warrior. " Tonight you shall sit vigil."

" Amethystheart!Amethystheart!Amethystheart!Amethystheart!" Voices rang out of the clearing.

Larksong and Stonetooth's eyes shone with pride for their kit.

" As for Cometkit," Rainstar began, but was interrupted by a yowl from the midst of the clearing.

" It's not FAIR! I'm older than Amethyst _paw_ , and stronger! I DESERVE to be a warrior!" Squirrelpaw dug his claws into the moist ground, imagining his claws digging into his sister's throat.

Rainstar fixed her eyes on him. " You do not have the skills yet, Squirrelpaw. Sit down. _**NOW.**_ " the clan leader hissed.

" My day will come. Just wait. Amethystheart." Squirrelpaw hissed savagely to himself.

Cometkit shuddered. 'Was he going to kill her?' She thought. She was interrupted by Rainstar.

" Cometkit, come up."

" I'm being apprenticed!" She squealed.

The tiny cat rushed up to the leader. " Cometkit, do you choose the path of a warrior?"

" I do!" Cometkit felt a tinge of embarrassment as she said this. " I do." She said again, this time more calmly.

Rainstar had a hint of amusement in her soft blue eyes. " Than by the powers of StarClan, you shall be known as Cometpaw."

Cometpaw felt a surge of pride. But then she looked at Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw was glaring at her with the meanest eyes Cometpaw had ever seen. Cometpaw had to look away.

" Burnflower, your loyalty has served StreamClan well. You shall become Cometpaw's mentor. Lead her well."

Burnflower rushed up to the apprentice to touch noses with her.

" Cometpaw!Cometpaw!Cometpaw!Cometpaw!Cometpaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentice. Cometpaw felt like bursting with pride.

" So, here's the wall to the Twoleg place. Never cross it without permission. Got it, Cometpaw?" Burnflower was showing the territory to Cometpaw.

" Yes, Burnflower." Cometpaw had decided that Burnflower was a good mentor for her.

" Cometpaw, what do you smell here?" Burnflower lashed her tail to a side.

Cometkit sniffed at the scent. " It's StreamClan, and another Clan I don't recognize."

" Very good. That's the border of StreamClan and ReedClan. Do not ever cross it for no good reason. The cats there are vicious, and will claw your whiskers off. Okay? And never cross border lines."

" Yes. I won't."  
" Okay. That is the tour of our territory. Now we should head back to camp and you could get a piece of fresh-kill. " Burnflower mewed.

" Thanks, Burnflower! I am so hungry!" Cometpaw felt like she hadn't been eating for twelve moons.

The two cats headed to camp. Cometpaw then wondered to herself, " I wonder what would happen at Amethystheart's vigil. Tonight I will find out. I will hide in a bush to see what happens."

" Cometpaw! Cometpaw!" Burnflower meowed.

Cometpaw snapped out of her thoughts.

" Tomorrow we will start training. Now get some fresh-kill to eat." Burnflower meowed, then headed to the warrior's den. Cometpaw picked up a robin, and settled down to eat with the other apprentices, Squirrelpaw, Lionpaw, Rainpaw, Shadowpaw, and Snowpaw.

" Ooo, look who's here. It's little Comet _kit_!" Squirrelkit meowed with laughter.

" Hey! That's mean! Don't say that!" Snowpaw and Rainpaw hissed.

" Oh, isn't that right. Am I _**SORRY!**_ You kit!" Squirrelpaw meowed sarcastly.

Shadowpaw and Lionpaw rolled over with laughter.

" Don't mind them. They're just being jealous and mean." Snowpaw whispered to Cometpaw. But Cometpaw wasn't convinced.

" Maybe they're right." Cometpaw sniffed." I'm nothing. Nothing but a silly little kit!" With that, Cometpaw stomped off.

" NO. Come Back!" Rainpaw meowed. " Snowpaw, let's go."

The two she-cats chased after the small silver cat.

" It's okay, Cometpaw. They're mean at times." Rainpaw meowed.

" I know. But Squirrelpaw has always been mean to me. Even when I was a kit." Cometpaw mewed. " You know what, I'm tired. I'm going into the den."

Chapter 6

It was night. Cometpaw sleepily checked if all the apprentices were asleep. They were. Cometpaw crept out of the den.

 _CRACK!_ Cometpaw stomped on a stick. Cometpaw froze. Luckily, no one had heard her. She quietly crept to where Amethystheart was standing. Amethystheart was standing still, at one spot. Suddenly, Amethystheart whipped around. Cometpaw gasped.

" _Had she heard me?_ "Cometpaw thought. Cometpaw sat still from the bush she was hiding. She heard a rustle from the bush next to her.

" What's That?" Amethystheart hissed. She was staring right at the bush next to Cometpaw. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a cat leapt out onto Amethystheart.

" Squirrelpaw!" Cometpaw squeaked under her breath. Luckily, nobody had heard her.

" You are not strong enough."

Cometpaw could hear Squirrelpaw taunting Amethystheart, as he pinned the golden cat down.

"Or not!" Amethystheart hissed, throwing Squirrelpaw off, sending the heavy tom crashing into the bushes. Squirrelpaw stood up. He ran head first into the skinny she-cat, knocking her down. Before she could stand up, Squirrelpaw placed his jaws on her throat and clamped down. He jumped out of the way as his sister crashed down and fell limp.

" You never deserved to be a warrior," he whispered and stalked to the stream to clean his paws.

Cometpaw gasped. " Amethystheart, my best friend." She whispered as Squirrelpaw left. " But I won't tell anyone. I'll get killed!" She thought. She ran back to the Apprentices' den before Squirrelpaw came back. She lay down on her nest and tried to sleep. Before long, it was sunrise.

" Cometpaw! Wake up! Today you shall start your hunting training!" Burnflower's voice rang throughout the apprentices' den. Cometpaw rose to her paws, shaking when she had remembered what had happened last night.

" Come on, let's go," Burnflower flicked her tail impatiently.

Cometpaw shook her head. " Yes, Burnflower."

Burnflower looked at her puzzled. " What's wrong?"

Cometpaw gasped. "Has she seen me last night?" She thought. She thought about telling about what had happened last night. But she shook the idea off.

" Yes, Burnflower, I'm fine," she lied. " I- I guess I'm just not used to waking up so early," she stammered.

" Well, you have to get used to it." Burnflower mewed, clearly amused. Cometpaw nodded. Then Burnflower lead the small cat out of the hollow. Cometpaw saw the limp body of Amethystheart as she left the camp, and gasped as Burnflower walked toward the dead she-cat.

" Now, Cometpaw, you have to be quiet during hunting. I trust that you will do well." She broke off when she saw Amethystheart. " What in the name of StarClan-"

" What is it, Burnflower?" Snowfeather asked. " Oh, what a shame!" She mewed after seeing Amethystheart. Behind her, Squirrelpaw had a smug look on his face.

 _Had he seen me at her vigil?_ Cometpaw thought. _I think not._

Snowfeather ran quickly to Rainstar. " Rainstar! Rainstar! Look what happened!"

Rainstar ran to where Burnflower was grieving over the warrior.

" She died a warrior's death," Rainstar murmured, observing the bite marks on the warrior's neck.

" Yes, she was always my best friend, and always be." Cometpaw meowed quietly. She wondered if she should tell the leader about all that happened.

 _NO._ she thought. _If I do, this could lead to more trouble._

" Wait." Rainstar said, and bounded up to the Clan Rock.

" Every cat of StreamClan! Come and gather at Clan Rock for a meeting!" She yowled.

Sleepy cats began to pile into the clearing.

" Yesterday night, an incident has happened," Rainstar started."Amethystheart has been killed during her vigil. "

Gasps of astonishment rose from the crowd. Cometpaw could hear her step-mother meow," My daughter, I will always grieve for you."

" Tonight we will bury her, but we will grieve for her for moons to come!" The clan leader meowed.

" Yes! We will!" Stonetooth's voice rang clearly throughout the clearing.

" Thank you, Stonetooth. Now, even though we have lost a warrior, the Clan must go on! We must show other clans that we are not broken!" Rainstar yowled. " So we must get on with our warrior duties!"

As the crowd broke up to do their warrior duties, Burnflower mewed quietly to Cometpaw.

" Let's go and hunt now. _That_ is our duty."

Chapter 7

" Hush, Cometpaw! Taste the air." Burnflower instructed the apprentice.

Cometpaw opened her jaws and sniffed the air.

" What do you smell?"

" Squirrel," Cometpaw replied to her mentor.

" Yes. Very good. Now be very quiet, and observe me as I hunt this squirrel." Burnflower meowed, then began checking the wind direction.

" What are you doing?" Cometpaw mewed, puzzled.

" Checking the wind direction. You always want the wind to be blowing towards you, or else your prey will smell you. Now, don't comment. Just observe." Her mentor hissed, dropping into a hunter's crouch.

She scanned the area, than sprang up silently into the air, landing on a squirrel and killing it with one swift bite in the neck.

" Incredible!" Cometpaw breathed.

" Yes. Do you want to learn how to hunt?" Burnflower meowed.

" Yeah! I'll be the best hunter in StreamClan!" Cometpaw vowed, slashing her paws fiercely.

" Yes, I guess you will. But you have to learn how to hunt first!" Burnflower answered with amusement.

" So, first, you have to taste the air. Like so," Burnflower mewed, tasting the air.

Cometpaw followed her action. " Then, when you can smell your prey, check the wind direction. Right now, there is a mouse in range." Burnflower meowed.

Cometpaw had to move so that the wind blew towards her.

" Good," Burnflower mewed, admiring Cometpaw. Cometpaw felt a surge of pride. " Now, drop low on the ground. Very good, Cometpaw. Leap! Pounce on the prey and kill it with a swift bite."

Cometpaw leapt into the air, and landed roughly, scaring the mouse away.

" Well, pouncing always kept had apprentices working. " Burnflower consoled her apprentice. " We'll practice pouncing."

" Okay. I'm still determined to be the best hunter!" Cometpaw meowed excitedly, and almost immediately dropped into the hunter's crouch. She sprang up, and landed with a thump.

 _ **THUMP!**_

" Owww," Cometpaw commented.

" It's fine," Burnflower meowed after checking Cometpaw over." We'll have to work on landing softly, without a sound."

Suddenly, the two she-cats heard a rustle, and two cats popped out of the bushes.

" Oh, it's just you, Snowfeather, Squirrelpaw."

" Hi, Burnflower. Look at the rabbit that Squirrelpaw caught." Snowfeather meowed.

" I bet _**you**_ can't catch anything." Squirrelpaw hissed menacingly to Cometpaw. Luckily for him, the mentors didn't hear him. Squirrelpaw and Snowfeather then trotted away for battle training with the older apprentices.

" So, Cometpaw, try to land with your claws unsheathed so that it would be easier to kill you prey. Try to land softly, like so." Burnflower sprang up and landed gracefully. She turned to her apprentice. " Now you try."

Cometpaw leapt up, and landed awkwardly, but at least, quietly.

" Good. Now try to land gracefully, with your claws wide open."

Cometpaw sprang up and quietly landed much more gracefully than last time.

" Very good." Burnflower meowed, nodding her head with approval. "Now, you will try hunting."

Cometpaw felt a surge of excitement. " Really?!"

Burnflower nodded.

" Yes! I will be the best hunter!"

" Now, no need to boast. You won't be the best if you keep yowling like that. Now, get on with hunting. Taste the air."

Cometpaw tasted the air. " Mouse!" She whispered. Burnflower nodded to the excited apprentice. Cometpaw turned so the wind blew towards her. The tiny she-cat fell low to the ground, into the grass. Suddenly, she sprang up, and with a yelp, landed gracefully, almost squishing the mouse, onto the ground. The mouse scrambled away.

" Nice first try," Burnflower mewed. " You want to try again? Practice makes perfect."

" Yes, you're right. Burnflower, you're an awesome mentor!" Cometpaw mewed to her mentor, before tasting the air and checking the wind direction. Cometpaw quickly dropped to the floor after smelling the strong scent of vole. Then, she sprang up, careful not to yelp, and landed on the squirrel. She then swiftly bit the neck of it, and brought it to Burnflower after she made sure it was dead.

" Well done, Cometpaw." Burnflower meowed, her eyes full of pride for her apprentice.

" It's huge! Right, Burnflower?" Cometpaw asked.

" Yes, Cometpaw. It's a great catch. Now let's go back to camp. Do you or should I carry the prey to camp?"

" You could carry your catch, and I could carry my catch. Okay?" Cometpaw meowed.

The two she-cats then walked off to the camp.

" Wow, that squirrel is HUGE!" Shimmerkit, one of Snowwing's kits commented.

" Bet I could catch one bigger than you!" Pikakit meowed to Shimmerkit.

" Yes, that is a big squirrel, Cometpaw. I'm proud of you." Larksong had recently became pregnant again, and was watching Snowwing's kits as the white she-cat went to the fresh-kill pile.

Cometpaw just nodded. She dropped her prey. " I'm gonna drop it off now. See you later, Larksong." Then to the kits, she added. " Bye, Pikakit, Shimmerkit. See you later."

Then, she picked up her prey and headed to the fresh-kill pile.

Chapter 8

Eight moons had passed, and Cometpaw had done all the assessments, all, but the final assessment.

" Today, you shall do the final assessment. We will go to the Moon Stone."

Cometpaw gasped. A few moons ago, Squirrelpaw, Lionpaw, Rainpaw, Shadowpaw, and Snowpaw had went to the Moon Stone. After they had come back, they were given warrior names. Squirrelclaw, Lionpelt, Rainwhisker, Shadowheart, and Snowviolet were _**WARRIORS.**_

" Does that mean I'll become a warrior soon?" Cometpaw's voice shook with excitement.

Burnflower nodded. " We should be heading off now. Let's go to the medicine den."

" I'm hungry. Can we catch some prey?" Cometpaw asked. The two cats were on their journey.

" No, Cometpaw. We aren't allowed to eat on the journey to the Moon Stone." Burnflower mewed." Remember that."

The two cats walked on. For once, Cometpaw noticed how old and frail her mentor looked. Burnflower seemed to be reading her mind.

" You know, you were the last and best apprentice I have trained. I should be moving into the elders' den soon, " she ended the sentence with a sigh.

" Now follow me. This is Mothermouth. It will be dark, so follow my scent." Burnflower disappeared into a dark cave.

Cometpaw hesitated for a moment, but then followed the tabby she-cat into the cave. It was dark. But she could smell her mentor's scent. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the cave.

" That, is the Moon Stone." Burnflower meowed.

Cometpaw gaped.

" Lie down and touch your noses with it. And you will share dreams."

Cometpaw quickly lay down and set her noses with it.

Suddenly, she felt the surrounding of her change. Instead of the grassy ground, she was surrounded with stars. A cat spoke from behind her.

" Welcome, my kit."

Cometpaw spun around. Behind her, was a beautiful she-cat, that looked exactly like her.

" You're my mother?" Cometpaw asked.

" Yes, my kit. Congrats. I am Leafshine." She touched noses with the apprentice. Then the she-cat's eyes darkened.

" Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours." Leafshine meowed.

" What?" Cometpaw meowed, confused.

" You have a destiny that awaits you. Think about it." Leafshine meowed.

" Good luck."Cometpaw yowled in distress as she felt a paw pulling her away. She was enveloped in the darkness and light again.

" It's time to go." A voice behind her spun around. It was Burnflower. The two she-cats trotted out of Mothermouth and walked back to camp.

Chapter 9

" Cometpaw, do you promise to defend your clan even if it costs your life and follow the warrior code for moons to come?" Rainstar asked the excited apprentice. It was her warrior assembly.

" Yes. I do." Cometpaw felt weak.

The leader looked up at the stars.

" StarClan. Look upon this apprentice who has looked upon the warrior code." Then, looking back to the apprentice, " From this moment on, you shall not be known as Cometpaw, but Cometstreak. Honor your clan well."

"Cometstreak!Cometstreak!Cometstreak!Cometstreak!Cometstreak!Com-etstreak!Cometstreak!" The Clan, all except Squirrelclaw yowled her name.

"Cometstreak, tonight shall be your vigil." Rainstar announced.

It was night. All the cats had retreated to their dens, all except for Cometstreak, who was on vigil. Cometstreak sighed. She hoped no one would come and kill her. The image of Amethystheart crashing to the ground flew to her thoughts. She winced when she thought about the scent of blood. She then heard a rustle behind her. She froze, muscles tense and ready for a fight.

A cat leapt from the bushes and Cometstreak hissed. With a yowl, she flew up and landed on the intruder, checking if it was Squirrelclaw. It wasn't the tabby cat. It was a dark gray cat with a mangy pelt.

" Intruder!" Cometstreak yowled to her clan.

The clearing broke out with cats pouring out of their dens and whamming into the tom with the mangy pelt.

Cometstreak slashed the tom across the face.

" Get out!" Moondarkness hissed to the mange-pelt cat. The tom let out a cry of defeat when Cometstreak slashed him across the leg.

" That should teach you not to trespass on our territory!" Leafwhisker hissed in triumph, before the cats went back into their dens.

Cometstreak then went back to her vigil, in search of any intruders or cats attempting to murder her. Soon, it was sunrise. Stoneclaw was calling together dawn patrol.

" Cometstreak, you may go into the Warriors' den to sleep now, good job warning the clan." Stoneclaw meowed to the young she-cat.

" Thank you, Stoneclaw, for your kind offer, but may I go on your patrol, now? I'm not very tired."

Stoneclaw let out a mrow of laughter. " You go to sleep. There's still plenty of patrols throughout your life."

Cometstreak snorted, but retreated to the Warriors' den. As she made a nest, she realized how tired she was.

" Hello, Cometstreak. You did a great job warning the clan." This was Shadowheart.

Cometstreak stared at the tom. He had used to be mean when he was apprentice, but clearly, this had changed. " Thank you, but I guess you would have done better." Cometstreak purred.

" What are you doing, Shadowheart? Talking to that little kit? Huh?" Squirrelclaw hissed arrogantly and glared at Cometstreak.

" Shadowheart! You're in patrol today! You too, Squirrelclaw!" Stoneclaw's voice interrupted their conversation. Shadowheart trotted off to Stoneclaw. When he left, Squirrelclaw turned to Cometstreak.

" You don't deserve to be a warrior,"he hissed at Cometstreak. " You'll see."

Cometstreak shivered as the arrogant tom left, then lay down on her nest and fell asleep.

Cometstreak stirred. She was in StarClan, no doubt. The stars shone brightly under her paws. A white and tortoiseshell she-cat stood next to her.

" Amethystheart!" Cometstreak recognized the she-cat at once. " You're here," Cometstreak brushed her pelt against the cat's pelt.

" Yes, Cometstreak. I am here to show and tell you something. Your destiny," Amethystheart's eyes shone with sadness." Follow me." Amethystheart flicked her tail and lead her friend to the same stream she had drank from during the first time Cometstreak had went to StarClan.

Cometstreak looked dazed.

" Drink." Amethystheart meowed, and pointed her paw to the water.

Cometstreak hesitated a moment, but then lapped up a few drops. Immediately, Cometstreak was enveloped in darkness.

" Amethystheart? Where are you?" She yowled. She then saw a cat. It was herself. The cat clawed at another cat, one that looked exactly like Squirrelclaw. Then, the cats vanished in a pillar of smoke and blood. A voice shook the dark clearing.

" The prophecy isn't fulfilled yet. Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours." The voice faded away, and Cometstreak was standing next to Amethystheart again.

" What does it mean?" Cometstreak meowed, confused.

" It is your prophecy. I trust you to choose the right path." Amethystheart began to fade.

" No!" Cometstreak clawed at the ground." What does it mean?" But it was too late. Cometstreak was back at the Warriors' den.

" Cometstreak! Today you will be battle training with Squirrelclaw, Leafwhisker, and Shadowheart. They'll meet you in the forest clearing." Stoneclaw meowed to the she-cat.

Cometstreak rose to her paws. Shadowheart was waiting for her.

" Hello, Cometstreak!" Shadowheart greeted the she-cat warmly. " It's a pleasure to train with you," the tom added softly in her ear. His breath felt warm.

Squirrelclaw snorted. " Are we training or not?" He hissed.

The four cats headed for the clearing.

" Now, let's train." Leafwhisker meowed. " Let's train in partners, then battle, that is mock-battle against each pair." He suggested.

" Okay. I'm with you, Leafwhisker." Squirrelclaw meowed arrogantly.

Shadowheart quickly rushed to train with Cometstreak.

" Let's try the leap and hold move," Cometstreak suggested. " I still need practice on that one."

" Me too," Shadowheart agreed.

Shadowheart leapt into the air, while Cometstreak lay on the ground, claws unsheathed, and grabbed Shadowheart on the shoulders as he dropped onto Cometstreak. Being careful not to hurt the tom, she rolled him around and sparred with him. Cometstreak let out a yowl of triumph as she pinned Shadowheart down.

" That was great, Cometstreak!" Shadowheart meowed excitedly. " Now you jump."

Cometstreak could feel a warm sensation rise up from her for the tom-cat.

" You did great too." She meowed.

After pinning the tom down again, Squirrelclaw lashed his tail for attention.

" Now let's mock battle,"He meowed.

"Okay!" Shadowheart agreed, before head-butting Leafwhisker in the shoulder, knocking the older tom to the ground.

He let out a hiss of annoyance. Squirrelclaw leapt out and clawed Cometstreak hastily in the ear.

" Hey!" Cometstreak yelped in surprise as trickles of blood dropped from her ear.

" Squirrelclaw! No claws!" Shadowheart rushed over to Cometstreak and examined her ear. " It might be an infection, " he meowed worriedly.

" Get Grasswing! He will know what to do!" Leafwhisker sighed, remembering when Streakwind died during the season of greencough.

Squirrelclaw didn't stop. He sent blow after blow, causing blood to pour out of Cometstreak's flank and ears.

Shadowheart ran off to tell Grasswing while Leafwhisker tried to hold Squirrelclaw off. Squirrelclaw slashed at Leafwhisker and Cometstreak and then he yowled in triumph and anger. Soon, the tom and the medicine cat were at where Cometstreak was sitting, with herbs and cobweb.

" Hold still. It's an infection all right," Grasswing mewed nervously, and began putting herbs on the she-cat's ear. Grasswing had been nervous ever since Streakwind had died, since sometimes not knowing what to do.

" It will leave a scar," he announced.

Squirrelclaw hissed. " It's just a scar. " he hissed, annoyed.

Grasswing examined the wound. " _It's star shaped! Resembling a leader,"_ Cometstreak thought about the prophecy. " _The prophecy isn't fulfilled yet. Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours."_ Grasswing set cobwebs and marigold on her flank as the orange streaked yellow-red cat lapped up the stray poppy seeds. She caught a glimpse of Shadowheart's worried face before sleep enveloped her. _Could it be that he likes me?_ Cometstreak thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 10

Six moons had passed after the incident while training. Grasswing was right. There was a scar on Cometstreak's ear. It was shaped like a star. About six sunrises ago, Stoneclaw was killed in a battle with SunClan. Squirrelclaw had been appointed deputy, and Cometstreak wasn't so happy about it. Now, quietly, Cometstreak tumbled into a forest in which was dark enough to not see anything a mouse length away. Shadowheart had told her the day before to meet him in the forest at midnight. Cometstreak and Shadowheart were close together, but Cometstreak wasn't so eager to meet the dark black tom in the middle of the night. But Cometstreak trotted on.

" Cometstreak! You came," a voice came from in front of the silver-blue she-cat.

Cometstreak dipped her head. "I would do anything for you," she purred, leaning on the tabby tom.

Shadowheart nodded. " Yes," he meowed into her ear. " It would be nice to have kits together, you would be a excellent mother."

" I would wish too, but I have an apprentice, Pikapaw." Cometstreak meowed disappointed.

" We can still have kits together," Purred Shadowheart. " What do you say?"

" Yes," Cometstreak leaned on the soft coat of Shadowheart's fur. " It's getting cold," she added. " Why don't we climb a tree?" She flicked her tail to a tall pine tree.

" Okay! Race you to the top!" Shadowheart meowed, before racing up the trunk.

" Hey! I thought we were cats, not squirrels!" Cometstreak meowed after the sleek, fast cat, before joining him. Shadowheart's sleek, short fur helped him climb fast, and silently, but Cometstreak's bold paws made it harder to climb.

" Wait up!" She yowled.

" I won!" Shadowheart meowed in triumph as he reached the top.

" You're so great at climbing!" Cometstreak puffed as she clambered up and sat next to him.

Shadowheart let out a purr of laughter. " You may be great at fighting, but I'm better at climbing."

" What a beautiful view here," breathed Cometstreak at the picturesque sight of trees and the lake.

" I'm glad I could see it with you," Shadowheart answered.

" Yes, Shadowheart, It would be awesome if we had kits together," Cometstreak mewed.

The two cats, tails twined, looked at the view, breathless.

After a moment, Cometstreak spoke. " Pikapaw is almost done with training. Tomorrow she is going to the Moon Stone. We can have kits when she becomes warrior. But what about Sparrowpaw, your apprentice?"

" Yesterday, Sparrowpaw went to the Moon Stone. Rainstar said he would become warrior this sunrise." Shadowheart answered.

Cometstreak rested her tail on Shadowheart's shoulder. " It's almost dawn. I can see the streaks of yellow in the sky. Let's go back to camp,"

The two cats scrambled down from the tree, and headed to camp. At the camp, cats began to rouse around them.

" There you are, Cometstreak! Where were you last night?" Lionpelt asked. " I have been thinking about you," Lionpelt shot a glare at Shadowheart, obviously knowing they had been together.

" He likes you," Rainwhisker meowed, " talking about Lionpelt, that is. But Shadowheart likes you too. Who do you like?"

" I know they like me! I like Shadowheart. Not Lionpelt!" Cometstreak was bothered by the she-cat's questions. Then looking at the she-cat's hurt eyes, she meowed, " Sorry, Rainwhisker."

" Rainwhisker! Come here! You know you're on dawn patrol, you mouse-brain!" Squirrelclaw lashed the words angrily.

Rainwhisker trotted off to the deputy.

" See ya, Shadowheart. Gotta take my apprentice to the Moon Stone!" Cometstreak meowed, before trotting off to the Apprentices' Den. She was stopped by a yowl.

" All cats old enough to catch their prey, please come to the Clan Rock for a meeting!" Rainstar yowled.

The clan gathered to the Clan Rock. Sparrowpaw's eyes were shining, and Cometstreak remembered how proud she was when she became a warrior.

" Sparrowpaw, come up," Rainstar's eyes glittered with pride for her clan.

Sparrowpaw bounded up to the leader.

Looking up, the leader meowed, " StarClan, look upon this apprentice and guide him through a path to serve his clan." Looking back at Sparrowpaw, she meowed,

" Sparrowpaw, do you wish to serve your clan even if it means your life, and honor the Warrior Code?"

" I do, Rainstar. I do!" He meowed.

" Than by the powers of StarClan, your name shall be Sparrowflight. May StarClan light your path." Rainstar touched noses with the young warrior. " Tonight shall be your vigil."

" Sparrowflight!Sparrowflight!Sparrowflight!Sparrowflight!Sparrowflight!" The clan yowled, before disassembling themselves.

" Pikapaw! Time for your final assessment!" Cometstreak mewed. " Let's go to the medicine den to get traveling herbs."

The young mentor led the apprentice to the medicine den. Grasswing had herbs set out before them.

" Pikapaw, follow me. Eat them, they are a little gross, but just eat it!" Cometstreak meowed before swallowing the bundle of herbs.

" Are they very gross?" Pikapaw asked.

" Just eat it, please! For StarClan's sake!" Grasswing meowed.

Pikapaw hesitated, but swallowed the herbs. " Ewww," she mewed.

Cometstreak lead the apprentice out of the den and towards the Moon Stone. Soon enough, Cometstreak was at the entrance of Mothermouth.

" It is dark in there, but follow my scent. Okay?" She mewed, remembering how nervous she was at the first time she went to the Moon Stone.

" Okay, anything so I can be a warrior," Pikapaw sighed.

" Great," Cometstreak muttered before heading into the cave. Light shone from the Moon Stone as she came to it.

" Lay down and touch noses with the Moon Stone." She instructed the young she-cat.

Making sure her apprentice lied down, she lay down too.

" _Oh, StarClan, give me a sign,_ " she thought. She soon drifted off to sleep.

" She will be a great warrior, mother, leader, and conqueror."

Cometstreak could hear voices talking around her.

" Oh yes, but, Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours." A cat touched it's nose to Cometstreak's. " Poor, cat. She will have many hardships. Let the star on your ear remind you of your destiny,"

Cometstreak woke up, and moved to where Pikapaw was sleeping. She pulled the young cat away from the stone. When she was sure the cat as awake, she mewed,

" It's time to go," Cometstreak lead the way out of Mothermouth.

" I'm so excited! I'm almost a warrior!" Pikapaw exclaimed.

" Great, you were a awesome apprentice." Cometstreak complimented as the neared to camp. " Do you want to lead the way now?" She meowed.

" Sure!" Pikapaw mewed, bounding ahead.

Chapter 11

"Pikafur!Pikafur!Pikafur!Pikafur!Pikafur!" The clan cheered for the new warrior.

Cats began to disassemble. Cometstreak's belly felt huge. Shadowheart promised to tell the clan about their coming kits.

" Wait! I have something to say!" Shadowheart meowed.

Squirrelclaw glared at Shadowheart, but Rainstar nodded.

" Cometstreak's expecting our kits!" He announced to the clan.

Squirrelclaw shot them a hostile glance, but the rest of the clan was congratulating the young mates. Lionpelt glared, too, at them.

" Well, then, you're moving into the nursery! Congrats!" Snowviolet, who had Nettlewing's kits meowed.

" Cometstreak?!" Snowviolet's kits, Sunkit, Marshkit, and Pandakit squeaked all at once.

" Yes, Cometstreak." Snowviolet meowed.

" YES!" The kits meowed happily.

" Now, kits, get Cometstreak some nice feathers and moss for her nest." Snowviolet meowed. As the kits tumbled out of the nursery, Snowviolet turned to the expecting queen. " Who's kits? I forgot. Sorry."

" Shadowheart's," Cometstreak answered. " I don't know how long to go," she added. Just then, Grasswing poked his head into the nursery.

" Hi. I'm here to check on you, Cometstreak." He meowed, walking over to the young queen.

"Thank you Grasswing, I can fend for myself right now, but thank you for your offer. Keep an eye on Squirrelclaw for me please. He seems…" Cometstreak pondered for the right word. " Dangerous" She finally mewed.

Grasswing dipped his head. " Yes. Remember, " he meowed, looking around darkly to make sure no one was listening, "Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours. Remember that, and you will be guided along your destiny."

Cometstreak shivered as the medicine cat went away. Suddenly, she felt a jolt in her stomach.

" Grasswing! I think her kits are coming!" Snowviolet yowled. Grasswing came running back with a bundle of borage.

" Get her a stick so she can bite down," he instructed calmly when Cometstreak thrashed around wildly, trying to control the pain.

Snowviolet searched the den, and finally chose a bold stick, and shoved it into Cometstreak's mouth, before running off to fetch Shadowheart.

" Shadowheart! Your kits are coming!" She yowled.

" Already?! Really?" He meowed in fear and joy.

The dark tom bounded off to the nursery den, where Cometstreak was, licking the newborn kits.

" They're beautiful," Shadowheart breathed.

" Two she-kits and a tom." Grasswing announced.

" I have chosen their names." Cometstreak mewed.

" What?" Her mate asked, excitedly.

" The orange tabby she-kit is Burnkit," she meowed, remembering her mentor, who had died a few moons ago, " the tom is Blackkit, and the silver-blue she-kit is called Streamkit." She looked up for Shadowheart's approval.

" Yes. Those are wonderful names." He meowed.

Chapter 12

" The end is near," a voice growled in Cometstreak's sleep. Not long ago, Rainstar had died, and Squirrelclaw had been made leader. Her kits were apprentices now. " Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness shall lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours."

Cometstreak woke up. Rivercloud, the deputy was prodding her awake.

" Cometstreak! You're leading a hunting patrol," she mewed.

Cometstreak sighed. " Okay. Coming." She gathered the cats on patrol, and headed out of camp. " Let's split up." She meowed.

The other cats agreed. Cometstreak headed toward the large birch tree stump, when the other cats departed. She parted her jaws, and smelled the air. She smelled a strong scent. Not of prey. Blood. Cometstreak froze, smelling the air again. StreamClan blood! Cometstreak followed the scent, treading lightly, in case a fox was near by. The scent grew stronger, and lead Cometstreak to a large stump. Morningkit and Ivykit, two clan kits lay stiff on the stump.

" _StarClan, help,"_ she thought to herself, when she noticed the bodies were limp. She licked the kits, who were still warm, for any signs of life. She then heard a rustling sound behind her. Cometstreak braced herself, ready for an attack. Lichenfur popped out from behind her.

" Cometstreak!" She meowed, seeing the dead kits. " You didn't did you?"

" No. I didn't kill them. They are my kin!" She meowed. " Gather the patrol up to meet here. Then we're going back to camp." She ordered.

" I trust you." She meowed, before heading to find the other cats.

When she left, Cometstreak yowled to StarClan. " StarClan! Why? Why did you take the precious life of our kits?" There was silence, and Lichenfur bursted out of the nearby bushes with the other cats close behind. The cats yowled, surprised at the dead kits.

" I know you didn't kill them," Shadowheart meowed, resting his tail over Cometstreak's shoulder.

One by one, the other cats agreed.

" Let's head back to camp." Cometstreak meowed, "and Sharptalon and Sunfur carried the kits back to camp, please."

The patrol, with the kits, trotted back to camp. When they were back, cats gathered around them.

" What happened?" Snowtooth, the kit's mother asked. Then looking at her kits, she yowled, " My kits!"

" Cometstreak was with them when they died." Shimmerpelt meowed.

Hearing this, Squirrelstar leapt up to the Clan Rock.

" I have two announcements!" He hissed. " From now on, I shall be known as Darkstar, and our clan shall be called DarkClan, in my honor! "

" Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!" The cats meowed, many reluctant to yowl the name.

" Now, for my second announcement," he glared around darkly. " Cometstreak, and all cats who follow her, shall be banned. Make your own clan! I believe that she killed the kits!"

A yowl of disagreement rose from the crowd, and Snowtooth was glaring at Cometstreak.

" Leave!" Darkstar hissed.

Many cats left with Cometstreak, tail drooping. Cometstreak bounded out of the clearing, and found a piece of land, not occupied by any clan.

" Cats, do you want me as your leader," Cometstreak asked.

" Yes!" The cats yowled.

" Than from this moment forward, we are not DarkClan, but CometClan!"

" We are CometClan!" The cats in the clearing yowled.

" I appoint Shadowheart my deputy."

" Shadowheart!Shadowheart!Shadowheart!Shadowheart!Shadowheart!" The Clan yowled the new deputy's name.

" Shadowheart. Take control while I get my nine lives. Grasswing, please get the herbs ready." Cometstreak meowed, for Grasswing had come with her.

Grasswing, who had brought along all the herbs, nodded. " When we leave, please also make the medicine den!" He mewed nervously, and set out the herbs when Cometstreak had jumped down from the stone she had been standing on.

" And that, is Clan Rock." she flicked her tail to the tall, smooth rock.

Chapter 13

Cometstreak was at the Moon Stone.

" Lie down, and touch noses." Grasswing mewed. Cometstreak lay down, and touched her nose to the smooth rock. Instantly, she was asleep.

" Cometstreak. Welcome." A she-cat she did not know padded up to her. "My name is Snowshine. I give you your first life for loyalty to your clan, whatever it costs. Danger is coming. Use this life to guide you." Cometstreak felt weak, but touched noses with the she-cat to receive the life.

The white tabby padded back to the line of cats, and Amethystheart padded up to her.

" My friend. I give you a second life of love." Amethystheart meowed. " Your love had shone through you, and you will need it even more with the times that are coming."

Cometstreak touched noses with her best-friend, and she instantly felt dizzy. Another cat then padded up to her. Leafshine! Her mother!

" Well done, my dear. I give you a life of leadership. You need to guide your clan well, and be determined to face the enemy."

Cometstreak dipped her head, before meeting her mother's nose. A tiny kit then bounded up to her.

" I give you a fourth life of respect." He squeaked. " You need to respect other cats, as they need to respect you."

Cometstreak had to bend down to receive the life. A fifth cat came up, and then a sixth, a seventh, a and then the eighth cat came up.

" Well done, my apprentice." Burnflower meowed. " I give you a eighth life of compassion. Use it for what you love."

Cometstreak touched her nose to her mentor. Finally, Rainstar came up.

" My friend, I give you a life of truth. You will need to know what is right. Chose the correct path."

Cometstreak shuddered as she took the life. A chorus of cats from StarClan surrounded her.

" Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!"

Cometstar then awoke. Grasswing was waiting beside her.

" I'm really a leader!" She meowed excitedly.

" Yes. Now let's go home." Grasswing meowed.

The two cats walked out of the cave in silence, and traveled toward their territory. As they went, they saw a glimpse of DarkClan.

" My old home," Cometstar whispered. " I'll come, maybe." She meowed, remembering the treacherous leader.

" Cometstar. It's not your home anymore. This is your destiny." Grasswing meowed.

" Yes." Cometstar meowed, and bounded off into the entrance to CometClan, a small gorse tunnel.

Grasswing followed closely behind her, and they were greeted with yowls

" Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!Cometstar!" The Clan yowled enthusiastically.

Cometstar jumped onto Clan Rock.

" StarClan has been generous to grant me nine lives, and hopes for us to have peace." She meowed.

Then, she jumped down from the stone. The cats licked her ear, happy that the leader had returned. Shadowheart bounded over to his mate.

" I'm so happy you have returned," he breathed.

" Yup! So happy that my mom's the clan leader!" Burnstorm meowed, brushing her thick brown pelt against her mother's fur.

Chapter 14

Cometstar yawned. It was seventy-six moons since she had been made leader. CometClan was thriving, and all the other clans accepted them, except for Darkstar, and some others. Cometstar watched her clan from her den. All was well, and she hadn't thought much about the prophecy. Suddenly, she heard a yowl from across the clearing.

" It's _**Darkstar**_!" Sunshadow yowled then fell limp from a swift bite in the neck from the dark leader.

Cometstar shot out of her den and leapt on the massive tabby.

" Stay out of this! He only wants me! A clan leader defends her clan!" She yowled, blood dripping down her flank as she took on the massive tabby.

" NO! Help her! She's going to die! It's her last life," Shadowheart yowled in aggravation. Shadowheart leapt toward Cometstar to defend her, but Moondarkness stopped him.

" It's her fight, Shadowheart. You have to understand. Don't take away her destiny." Moondarkness meowed calmly. Shadowheart looked as if he was ready to attack, but then stopped.

" You're right," he said, tail drooping.

" You're no leader!" Darkstar hissed at Cometstar.

" Yes, I am!" Cometstar yowled back, spitting on the tabby's face.

Cometstar slashed Darkstar's head, leaping backwards as the tabby attempted to claw her leg.

" Too slow," Cometstar taunted.

Darkstar hissed, slashing the she-cat's neck. Cometstar staggered a bit, tearing blindly at the leader's throat, before the massive cat fell limp. Cometstar staggered some more, before falling to the ground, eyes glazed, and fell limp. Shadowheart rushed to his mate and buried his nose into the silver-blue fur.

" Grasswing! Help!" Blackfur yowled, before he realized that his mother was dead.

" Good-bye," was all he meowed, but was obviously going to say more.

" She fulfilled the prophecy," a voice from behind the cats meowed. The whole clan whipped around, nine faint cats with stars in their pelts.

" StarClan cats!" Cherrypaw meowed in amazement. Then nine cats nodded.

" Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours." Leafshine, one of the cats of StarClan meowed. She touched her nose to her daughter's pelt. " We are the nine cats who gave her her lives." She explained, nodding to Snowshine.

Snowshine stepped forward. " I gave her a life of loyalty. She had used it well, to the end of her life." Her eyes hung with grief.

Amethystheart stepped forward. " I always had loved my littermates, and it's really too bad Darkstar chose the wrong path. I gave Cometstar a life of love. Without love, she wouldn't have save her clanmates' lives."

" I gave her a life of leadership. She really needed it, she usually has many opinions on others."

The other cats, one by one, came up to the dead body and vowed the lives they gave the beautiful she-cat. The cats then padded away, with a tenth cat following behind. Cometstar.

" Shadowheart," she meowed turning around. " I love you. Lead my clan well. I would always be proud of you." She then walked away, following the nine other cats.

" But wait!" Shadowheart meowed, but the she-cat was gone. " I love you too," he whispered sadly.

" She did it, Shadowheart. Don't take away her destiny. Her destiny was to save the clans from destruction caused by Darkstar. Darkness shall rise if Comet fails to lead. Darkness will lead to bloodshed if no one stops it. Comet is light, to shine in the darkest hours. " Grasswing meowed.

The End


End file.
